The Gynecologic Oncology Group for the past four years has undertaken clinical trials and other cooperative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of gynecologic malignancies. Through the collaboration of gynecologic oncologists, medical oncologists, and radiation therapists, various medical centers have joined in the gynecologic oncology group to make possible an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of various cancers not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen at any one institution.